In general, materials are very important factors to determine the property and the performance of final products in the electric, electronic and mechanical industrial fields.
SiC represents the superior thermal stability and superior oxidation-resistance property. In addition, the SiC has the superior thermal conductivity of about 4.6 W/Cm?, so the SiC can be used for fabricating a large-size substrate having a diameter of about 2 inches or above. In particular, the single crystal growth technology for the SiC is very stable actually, so the SiC has been extensively used in the industrial field as a material for a substrate.
In the case of SiC, a scheme of growing the single crystal for SiC has been suggested through a seeded growth sublimation scheme. In this case, after putting SiC powders serving as a raw material in a crucible, a SiC single crystal serving as a seed is provided on the raw material. Temperature gradient is formed between the raw material and the seed, so that the raw material in the crucible is dispersed to the seed, and re-crystallized to grow a single crystal.
When a single SiC crystal is grown, carbon impurities and contaminants come from a raw material used to grow an SiC single crystal are introduced into the single SiC crystal, so that the single SiC crystal may be defected.